Dirty South
by Chibi-Chan71
Summary: I got away from my uncle, ran from the wizarding world, came all the way to this small town of Bon Temps. So why can't I get away from one silly hunter? HP/Supernatural/Trueblood Mature themes; N/C, incest, drinking, swearing, ect. (Chapter 5 posted, and fixed.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is owned by JKR. Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. The Sookie Stackhouse novels, and 'trueblood' is owned by Charliane Harris and HBO. I own none of them and make no money from this story.

This is a three way.

No, No, not THAT kind of three way you prev! A three way crossover. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, Trueblood (The HBO show based on the Sookie Stackhouse novels or the 'Southern Vampire' series), and the TV Show 'Supernatural'.

When I was 13 I read the Sookie Stackhouse novels right alongside Harry potter. I always though that there worlds would mix. I started watching supernatural around the same time, and fell in love with two brothers. Then Trueblood, The T.V. Show based on the Sookie Stackhouse books came out, and I was in love. So one day I got a wild idea, and figured it was time to try and marry my three loves. And trust me, it's going to take a shotgun or two.

If you haven't seen one of more of the listed shows, don't worry, you're totally cool. I'll keep you in the know. I'll be adding in people one at a time, and at pace. So you won't get lost, I promise.

Harry will be female for most of the story, so he'll be a bit non-canon. Sookie, Dean, Bill, Sam and the others will be Canon.

WARNING:

There will be lots of sensitive themes! Rape, incest, drug use, beer drinking and cursing to name a few. As well as lots and lots of sex. (If you've seen trueblood, you already know.)

THIS IS A STORY FOR ADULTS! As a Aunt, I must insist that if are underage, or if sensitive subjects offend you easily, please don't read.

I write to entertain, not to upset, offend, or even insult.

Feel free to discontinue reading if you are uncomfortable with any part of this story.

* * *

><p>Harry's heart was racing a mile a minute. He felt panic rise in his chest as he looked over the open page of the spell book he had open on the bathroom sink. He HAD to of cast it wrong, HAD to.. There was no way. There was just no way. He re-read the entire page. 'Pregnancy test spell for wizards.' The incantation was simple.. The counter spell was easy.. the results where simple to read. If your stomach glowed blue you were pregnant. If it glowed white, you weren't.<p>

Harry's heart raced again. Tears filled in his eyes and terror filled his chest. He was going cast the spell again, this time to try and prove himself wrong… Because his stomach had glown blue. He cast the counter spell and re-cast it.. Blue.

Dispel, Re-cast. Blue.

Dispel, Re-cast again. Blue.

Dispel, Re-cast, Dispel, re-cast, Dispel, Re-cast.

Blue, Blue, Blue.

Harry's heart was beating so franticly his chest started to ache. He began to feel nauseous and faint, at the same time like he wanted to run. Run until he was far, far away from here.. Run away until he fell down, Dead.. Or just run. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Panic was soon joined by pain, as the full realization of his situation came to him.

He was only 15. His godfather, Sirius, the only adult that was ever a real parent to him, was murdered. The Ministry was now in upheaval because Harry finally managed to prove that Voldemort was alive… and Dumbledore, the calculative old goat, hadn't done anything to help Harry at all until the very end. After when the damage had been dealt and all was said and done… And now he was pregnant.

It all started after Dumbledore had sent _the letter_… Harry closed his eyes as a shiver ran though his body. A letter sent to the Dursleys, telling them Sirius was dead… and that the order wouldn't be checking in on Harry, so he could have time to 'grieve and heal in peace.' It was that letter that lead to Harry's month and a half of hell. Of beatings, starving, being thrown back into the cupboard under the stairs and that eventually lead to his pregnancy.. Because it was Vernon that had raped him.

Another wave of nausea hit him as the memory came back to him. He flung himself over to the toilet just in time. His stomach emptied itself of the meager contents right away, but he spent the next 3 minutes dry heaving…

He was pregnant with his UNCLE'S child… He was carrying the baby of that fat, evil, disgusting man that dared to call himself his family.

Some wizard he was. Forced into a pregnancy by a married muggle. Tears started to fall down his face, but Harry didn't cry. He didn't sob. He didn't even hiccup. He had learned weeks ago, possibly years ago that the easiest thing for Vernon to punish him for was showing emotion. More so in the past few weeks.

There was a fierce knocking at the bathroom door that broke Harry from his thoughts. He jolted in fright, and looked at the door with wide eyes.

"Harry? Harry, you alright?.." Dudley asked quietly. Harry quickly wiped his eyes, and flushed the toilet. Silently, he thanked god that it was Dudley and not Vernon or Petunia that found him.

"I'm ok, Dudley. Really." Harry said, as he wiped his mouth off on the paper napkins, and tossed it away and closed his book.

"All right Harry, but you better yourself together quick. Dad and Mom might be returning home any minute. You'll need to be ready." Harry opened the door to the bathroom, and nodded to his cousin who was waiting expectantly on the other side.

"Thanks again, Dudley." Harry said, still puffy-eyed but no longer as panicked.

Dudley froze as he saw the state Harry was in. His face darkened. If it hadn't been for Dudley, Harry surely would have died. Starved or killed himself, most likely. Harry was surprised to find that saving Dudley from the deamentor had won him over as an ally. An ally that turned out to be Harry's saving grace this summer.

"Harry you look.."

"Like hell?…" Harry finished, as Dudley frowned. He nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Harry.. I'll tell you again; I think you need to get away. If not from the Wizards, At least from Dad." Dudley said softly. Harry would of have a hard time believing the sincerity in Dudley's voice if it hadn't been for his help over the past few weeks. This time though, Harry actually considered the words behind the tone. Because this time; it wasn't just Harry that was being abused..

His unborn child was now sharing his body with him...

Vernon always made sure to harm Harry whenever he… Forced himself on him. Harry had to leave number four. He would figure out the rest when he got out. The Weasleys or Number 12 seemed to be the most obvious choices. Or maybe, just maybe, he could make it on his own.

"Dudley.. I think you're right.. I need to get out of here, and very soon."

Dudley's ears then picked up at that, as he quickly jumped at the chance.

"How about tonight?"

"What?…" Harry said, taken aback.

"You can escape tonight.. Dad will expect you to be locked up in your cupboard, at least until they get home.. There probably not even going to check on you until morning. You can leave now, and they wouldn't even know." Dudley explained.

'Well,' Harry thought 'Now was as good a time as any.'

"Alright.. Let's do this then." Harry said, the urge he had to run now coming back upfront, as everything else seemed to die. He was no longer panicking. He was no longer feeling sick. There was only the urge to get himself and his child as far away as possible.

"You pack up your room, I'll grab your trunk."

Harry nodded as they both jumped into action. Dudley ran down the stairs, and unlocked the cupboard again. (The first time was to let Harry out.) Harry ran to his room, and started tossing his clothes, and few other things he owned on his bed. It wasn't much.. Not much at all. By the time that Dudley dragged the trunk all the way up the stairs even Hedwig was in her cage her cage, ready to go. All Harry had to do was stuff his clothes in the truck. Harry stepped back, and blinked.

It seemed almost to quick.. Almost to easy.. Just pack up and walk right out of hell? It seemed almost to good to be true.. But Harry knew that half of the battle would be after he left Number 4. Hell, that battle hadn't even started. He was getting out of the frying pan while leaping Head-first into the fire.

Harry then looked to Dudley, who was now breaking open the bars on Harry's window.

"What on earth are you doing?.." Harry asked, as Dudley finally finished his job. He loosened the bars in the window so it would be possible for someone thin, like Harry, to slip through.

"Dad doesn't know that I found where he hides the key to your room and cupboard.. So, I'm going to make it look like you broke out on your own. With the door locked from the outside, it should by you some time, and buy me an alibi."

Harry blinked at his cousin. "That's... Bloody brilliant." Dudley smiled back in return.

"Yes, well… Let's get you out of here." Dudley mumbled, unaccustomed to being praised by his cousin. Harry just nodded. He grabbed one side of his trunk as Dudley grabbed the other. After getting it downstairs, Harry took it on his own.

It still seemed to quick.. to easy.. Dudley went back up the stairs, and locked all of the locks. He went into his parents room where he put away the key. When he came back downstairs, he had a huge wad of cash and bills in his hand.

"What on earth…" Harry gasped, as Dudley put all of the money into his hand.

"It's about 180 dollars from me, Plus Dad's stash of money he hides from Mum, and the stash Mum hides from him. I don't know the full tally, but it's a good amount. It should be enough to see you on your way."

"Dudley, you know I can't take that…"

"YOU didn't take it, I did.. Now I'm giving it to you. Don't argue with me, you know you're going to need it sooner or later." Dudley smiled, as he placed the money firmly into Harry's hands.

Harry's eyes started watering again. He would of given Dudley a hug if it wasn't so awkward.. The whole 'Fleeing while carrying his unborn half-brother' thing.. . But it would have been weird, so he didn't. the whole situation was which was sick, and wrong, but unfortunately true.

"Now go on.. Get out of here quickly, before you get yourself caught."

Harry then nodded tearfully, and put the money in his back pocket. "Thank you so much, Dudley… You've been a lifesaver. Really."

"Take care of yourself, Harry…"

"I will."

And with that, Harry quickly turned out the door, and to the side walk. He then held out his wand arm, and with a load SNAP, The Knight bus appeared.

Moments later, Harry was gone from Surrey. For good.


	2. New beginnings

Here it is, Chapter two! The mandatory Gringotts scene where Harry goes and gets his money and things sorted out.. I have no idea when this scene became so popular in modern fan fiction, but Hey! It wraps up things nicely, so who am I to judge?

OH! A reviewer asked a question that I thought I should answer; how is that Harry was able to cast the spell outside of Hogwarts? The answer is this; I'm fallowing the HP Movies in this fic, not the books. It the movies they are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. (Hensh the 'Lumos maxima!' scene at the beginning of movie 3.)

The reasons I'm fallowing the movies and not the books are as fallows;

Reason 1; There are no supernatural novels, and the Sookie Stackhouse series is now up to book 12. The Harry potter series is 7 full-length novels long. All three have very detailed worlds, settings, and people. Being able to 'Cut the fat' so to speak will help keep things organized.

Reason 2; It's easier on me as a writer to fallow the movies and Series DVDs Since I'm mixing Three worlds together in this one fic. I own all of the DVDs and seasons, so I can look up any scene fairly quick. (Ex; We had to wait until book 9 or 10 to find out why Sookie's blood was so special. In Trublood, we find out in season 3.)

Reason 3; If I made it so that Harry couldn't do magic outside Hogwarts, he wouldn't be able to do magic at ALL for the rest of the story. Because, he is _never_ going back to Hogwarts. Or he'd have to sit and wait until he turned 17 to use magic again...

Harry walked into Gringotts with his trunk behind him. His eyes nervously taking in everything around him.

Harry swallowed loudly as he tried to calm himself. He was nervous, and the butterflies that where caught in his stomach where not getting any better. He felt as if he was betraying his friends and his family just by being here. And by Family, he meant his cousin and baby. As of three minutes ago, he knew of no other family. Well.. Besides the obvious.

The Gobins greeted him with the normal sneer, and Harry immediately started talking.

"Hello.. I'd like to talk to someone about my vaults." The goblin looked him up and down, and seeing as he was, infact, THE Harry Potter. After satisfying his own curiosity he turned and motioned for him to follow. Harry did so at a very brisk pace, until they came to onto an office door. The goblin motioned for him to enter.

"Here is Gripfitch. He's your estate manager." The goblin said, turning around and rudely leaving him where he stood.

"Thanks a lot.." Harry mumbled sassily, to no one in particular. He walked in to the office and looked around. What he saw was a older goblin that was sitting at a miniature desk.. A miniature desk that was seated on a larger (Or normal-sized) desk. Harry also saw small set of steps that lead up the side of the large desk, which allowed the goblin to go up and down as he wished.

Harry thought that it was clever and unlike any desk he had ever seen before.. And it allowed the goblin to sit down and still be able to look his customers in the face. It almost as unique as the goblin himself.

Harry smiled at the older goblin as he worked over a piece of parchment, seeming to be finishing up the last few T's and I's. The older goblin looked up only momentarily before he spotted Harry.

"OH! Come in, come in!" The goblin exclaimed as he put his quill in the inkwell and motioned to the seat in front of him. he wore a comfortable and loose looking suit that was tan and brown, and had the wise and weathered look that came with age. He also had a beard that was almost as long as him. It was cut and trimmed nicely, but it obviously reached to his feet, if not past. Harry smiled lightly as he took the offered seat, and set his trunk to a stand next to him. Kindness just seemed to be flowing from the elder goblin, putting him at ease.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you've been told by now, but just incase My name is Grip Fitch, and I'm your Estate manager… How may I help you today?"

"Well… I'm planning on leaving my Guardian's home. And possibly leaving for good." The Goblin nodded, and grabbed out another piece of parchment.

"I See.. Well, I don't see any problems with your accounts. There is no age limit to account ownership; You owned your vaults from the moment they where given to you… But I do foresee another problem in the future."

"And what would that be?"

"Dumbledore had you legally given to your muggle relatives on the base of Blood Protection. If you where ever found to be missing or living in any other place in England, by law you would have to be immediately returned to them."

Every hair on Harry's body stood on end. "WHAT? Your.. Your serious.." Harry said, his arms unconsciously wrapping around his waist as if to protect his child. He would NOT return to that house, or go anywhere near Vernon ever again. Not now that he had a baby on the way.

"It's unfortunately so. Once Dumbledore informed the ministry of the blood protection, there was no contest.." the old goblin states as he looked back down to his paper. He grabbed his quill out of the inkwell again, and started working on a new peace of parchment. This one, Harry assumed, was for him.

"Contest as to what?.." Harry said, now quite confused.

"As to your custody, Of course. Some magical families had tried to take you in after your parents died, but where not legally allowed to. Not after Dumbledore…"

"Told them about the blood spell my mother used to save me.." Harry said, his face now getting pale. His head was now swimming. Not only did Dumbledore send the letter that lead to his summer of hell, but now he found out that it was Dumbledore's fault that he was stuck there to begin with.. Harry was beginning to feel ill again.

"What can I do?.." Harry asked, sounding almost panicked. Hopefully the goblin knew of some other option he could try. ANY other option.

"Well, Sad to say, nothing as long as you live in magical Britain…" Gripfitch said, with a bit of a frown. Harry's face fell even deeper.

"But.. If you where to leave, you would be completely free…" Gripfitch said, now with concerned look on his face. The Older goblin could see that something deeply troubling was going on.. And while he wanted to help, he didn't want to pry or upset Harry any further.

Harry froze as the thought crossed his mind again. He had though that he would just go to the Weasley's or Number 12. He thought that he would just continue his life, and fight in the war after his child was.. Born.. If the child was in fact born, and not just magically removed some way. That he could have his life back.. Just with his child beside him.

But now that Harry started thinking about it, it was becoming less and less likely. Dumbledore would be sure to hand Harry back to Vernon. And possibly his child, too.. And Vernon would know. Harry could see it now.. Vernon laying eyes on the child for the first time. Shock, then hate, the rage bordering on insanity. Harry couldn't be completely sure, but he strong feeling that he and the baby wouldn't go uninjured. The baby might even be killed before Vernon ever realized what he was doing.

And if he went to the Weasley's he would be forced to return.. And not only that, but they would soon find out he was pregnant. Molly would go overboard and demand to know who the father was. And Harry wasn't sure how long that he would have before he broke down and told at least ONE of the Weasley's the truth. Once they found out the father was Vernon and that he had been raped Molly would go from over-the-top to full-out-ballistic.

Next, of course, Dumbledore would find out.. Then Snape. The Ministry, the prophet then the public. Then everyone in the wizarding world would know. Harry couldn't stand it if even ONE person knew about this.. About his rape, about his shame of carrying his own uncle's child, ANY of it. How would he be able to deal with the whole _world_ knowing? His only consolation was that Vernon wasn't genetically related to him. His child would be perfectly fine when he was born. No genetic defects.

On the other hand, Harry knew he was needed to end the war… The prophecy said so. Neither could live while the other survived. Harry couldn't have a life of his own while Voldemort was still living. But his child.. His child deserved a life aside from this.

It was then that another shock of horror worked it's way over Harry.

VOLDERMORT.. How in the hell could he forget?

When.. And if.. He had this baby.. His child would be hated and hunted just as much as Harry was now, if not more. It was then that Harry realized; If he wanted to have his baby, and keep him or her safe, he would HAVE to leave. There would be no peace, no rest, and no hope for his child if it was born here.

It as then that Harry came to realize the truth; there really was no other option. He _had_ to do it. For the safety of himself and his child.

"I think.. I think I have no choice but to leave.."

"Mr. Potter.." Grip Fitch interrupted, as he removed his glasses from his eyes to better look at him. "If you don't mind me asking.. Why the sudden change? Why do you desire to move?.. You don't have to answer, but I'm beginning to get a bit worried…"

"I'm sorry, But I really don't know if I should tell you… It's a sensitive subject."

"Mr. Potter… Do you know what an estate Manager is?" The older goblin said with a amused smile.

"Umm…. No, I'm afraid.."

"Well, you see, Mr. Potter..." The older goblin said, now placing his quill back in the ink well, and folding his hands in front of him. Getting Harry's full attention.

"A normal account keeper is for the Transactions. In and out, Deposit and withdraw.. You see them at the front desk everyday… Account Managers deal with most other things involving accounts and vaults. Interest, keeping stored items clean and functioning, credit, account linking and charging…"

The Goblin then paused to look at Harry and wait to see if Harry understood. Harry gave him a full and definite nod, and the older goblin continued.

"Estate managers do much more. They do more that the bank itself allows because most of the business they handle is _outside_ of the bank. Homes, properties, investments, long-term and short-term accounts and contracts for Entire families. Wills, Weddings, any and every other arrangements you will make for the rest of your life will more then likely be handled by me."

"Oh…. I See." Harry said, not really knowing how he felt about that. The old goblin sighed, as he looked at the apprehension on the boy's face. Really, he would of wish he could of meet Harry sooner, But Dumbledore himself had forbidden any contact with him, unless Harry came to him first.

"In short, Mr. Potter, It is my Job to look after you.. To protect your assets, look after your properties, and well being your whole life long… And any Sensitive situations that may come accrue during that time." The goblin said, with a light smile. It was then that Harry realized that he truly had an ally on his side. A person (Or goblin) that could really help him and his child get out for good.

"I'm…" Harry said, beginning to feel a bit unsettled about what he was about to confess.

"I'm… pregnant. Very pregnant."

Gripfitch nearly fell off his desk. His eyes where wide and shocked, and his jaw looked like it was about half way down his beard. Harry would have smiled or laughed at the amusing site a few years ago, but now he was a little to stressed and upset to smile.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter.. I believe I know exactly what we need to do."

Rose Marie Black stepped off the international flight and onto the Louisiana state airport. She was a very young woman with long red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was very short but also very skinny, so it didn't seem to odd. She was wearing a comfortable outfit of jeans and a cotton tee that seemed to be brand new, and from her nervous mannerisms and gestures, you could tell that she was new as well. At least, to the states.

She walked up to the customs desk and offered her only bag. A small carry-on with a few new clothes, a photo album, and her wand. The desk inspector just gave the bag a quick look-though before handing it back.

"And your visa? Are you visiting?.." The desk clerk asked, as he put his hands out. Rose handed her visa and passport to him with a kind smile.

"No, actually.. It's a work visa.. I'll be opening and managing a bakery down by Bon temps." Rose said with a heavy British ascent as she gave him a smile. The desk manager opened the papers and looked them over.

"Bon Temps?… You mean over past Shreveport?" He said with a distinct lack of interest his voice.

"Yes, The very one."

"Well, Not much there.. They don't even a Hotel down there neither, so I guess it's a smart move."

"I certainly hope so." Rose said with a smile. The man looked up then smiled back. He opened the papers up and stamped themf to make it official. He handed them back to Rose with what he seems to think was a flirty smile.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new life here in the U.S.A.."

"Thank you very much.." Rose said as she slipped her papers back in her bag, and grabbed it up quickly. She then started walking toward the exit with a happy bounce in her step. Rose smiled to herself, as she looked down and patted her stomach softly.

"I'm sure we're goanna enjoy our new life here just fine, Don't you?…"


	3. The Three

HELLO READERS!

I know it seems like i have been avoiding and ignoring this story, but I want you guys to know that is not true.

You see, i actually have two more chapters already written up and ready to go for this story. But sadly, "O' Death" and "Harry Potter and the Patients of Arkham" Seem to be more popular, so I've been trying to update them first.

But don't worry! I'm on the ball now, and will be updating this story alot more.

So, take care and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was a hunter.<p>

Not the 'deer' or 'duck-and-quall' kind of hunter.. A 'there-are-things-in-the-dark-that-want-you-dead' hunter. He'd killed more creatures, creepers, and ghosts then he cared to remember. He even hunted a rouge werewolf once with his younger brother and father, when he was a teenager.

How did he become a Hunter, you may ask? Well, It all started one night when he was four years old. Something horrible and evil had broke into his family's home while everyone was sleeping. This disgusting _thing_ murdered his mother, and nearly burned his 6-month-old brother to death after it set fire to the nursery… Trying to cover it's tracks.

Dean never forgot that night. He could still remember his mother screaming from down the hall. His father's loud footsteps as he ran to her aid. The heat of the flames as he ran into the hallway to try and help his dad. His father handing him his baby brother, and yelling him to get out. Running down the steps of the house. Holding his brother tightly in his arms…

And standing outside in the cold… helpless, as he watched the nursery explode. Literally, explode. He knew then that his mother was gone. Gone for good.

That was more then enough to mess any kid up...

But you see, that _thing _had fucked with the wrong family. Unknown to those bastards John Winchester, Dean's father, was a fully-trained Marine. John knew everything there was to know about Killing things. Tracking, Researching, Ammo and weaponry, Hand-to-hand combat, and much more. He was very dangerous man, who had now found himself a new purpose in life.

Killing anything and everything supernatural.

He had been sure to teach both of his boys everything he knew. From a young age Dean knew what he was capable of. He was gun-suave by the time he was 8. A expert tracker by 10, and when he was 12, he went on his first hunt with his father… He'd being taking down evil sons of bitches ever since.

He was a solider, fighting in the longest running battle in the world. A born and bred freak-killing machine.

It wasn't just a job to Dean, it was a calling. The "Family business". It was what he did, and he did it good…

* * *

><p>Rose looked around the outdoor luggage belt as she tried to spot her bags. Giving a annoyed huff as she glared at said belt.. She had to get to a taxi, quick, if she was going to get to the meeting with the Realtor in time, and this darn machine was holding her up.<p>

They needed to sign the papers today if she was going to have a place to sleep tonight. And with no hotels around, and no car to speak of, it was imperative she get it signed _now. _It would just be more and more difficult to get the house if she missed this deadline.

She gave a nervous tug to her clothes as she waited. While the potion the Goblins gave her a potion that let her stay in a female body for as long as she wanted, it did nothing to make her feel comfortable. It was like being stuffed into a skin-tight suit that didn't quite fit. It was beginning to make her skin itch.

Add to the fact she had never been a woman before, she was both nervous and excited. She was one fidgety wizard.. Or witch. She'd decide later.

She crossed her arms over her new chest, and looked over the luggage belt again. Bags of different kinds where moving by, but hers were still nowhere in sight. She gave another annoyed huff… and heard a small chuckle sounded behind her. She turned around and looked to the source.

A man, slightly taller then her with muscled shoulders and a stocky build stood staring at her with amused smirk on his face. He had light green eyes, and short brown hair. Hair that looked half military and half playboy… Obviously styled. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, short sleeved shirt, and two jackets. One jean jacket, over that a large aged leather jacket. Everything about his seemed to scream 'bad boy.'

Rose shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know If she wanted to yell at the guy to quit looking at her like that, or just punch him and walk off… He was making her feel uncomfortable. Leering at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. The only other person that did that was… No, she didn't want to think about that right now. She was far, far away from Vernon now.

Luckily, the man seemed to notice his mistake.

"Sorry, Sweets. I didn't mean to stare at you.. It's just that you look cute like that."

Rose's face went pale as she blinked at him. Wait, Cute? Jezz, how bold was this bloke?..

"All cute like what? If you don't mind my asking.." Rose could only wonder in the fact that, after less then a day of being a woman, she had somehow managed to get hit on… The guy just smirked even more.

"The whole pouty-lips, arms-crossed, waiting-impatiently thing…" The guy listed off. "But now that you've talked, I can say that your accent is pretty cute, too."

Rose really didn't know how to react.. Just a simple 'thanks', Maybe? She didn't want to lead the guy on, but she didn't want to be rude and send him running, ether.. Well, on second thought maybe she did. The way he looked at her… It was a little much for her nerves to handle.

Luckily she didn't have to act at all, as her bags had finally shown up on the belt.

"Thank goodness!" She jumped at the chance to grab her luggage.

"So… I take it your new to town?…" The 'bad boy' said, as he moved beside her and started to help gather her bags.

"Yes. I just got in on the last flight… How about you? Did you just land as well, or are you departing?"

"Oh no, I don't fly. _Ever. _I drive… I was just dropping off a family friend here so he won't miss his plane… Pastor Jim." 'Bad boy' commented at he pointed to the inside of the airport. "He had a sudden.. _Business trip _he needed to get to."

The Hair on Rose's neck stood on end. Red flags where flashing everywhere for her. He was being evasive, purposely vague, and she had no idea at all if he was telling the truth. She needed to get away from him, quickly.

Maybe the guy was actually just trying to being nice, but honestly? Just talking to him made her go on her guard. On the other hand, if the guy hadn't been leering at her to begin with, then she probably would be more at ease…

"So… Brand New to the states? I hope you like it here."

Rose blinked at the man. Well, on the other hand she didn't want to be rude, and she could use a LITTLE help with the bags while in her condition. She smiled kindly at him as she put the last of her bags over her shoulder, and then turned to look for a taxi.

"Yes, I just moved here from England. Is it that obvious?.."

"Only when you talk... So where are you moving to?" The man said with a smirk that was both charming and infuriating. It was obvious to Rose now that this guy could have made a living off of flirting with woman. Yet another reason why to avoid him.

"Bon temps.. I'm opening a business there." Don't tell him the address, or what kind of business… It's to risking. You can't trust him.

"Odd… I have some business down in New Orleans myself. That's pretty close… Maybe we'll end up running into one another again."

"Maybe…" _Hopefully not. _Rose thought. _Don't know how much of this guy my nerves can take._

Rose quickly made her way to a waiting Taxi, and the flirt quickly helped her put her bags in the car. He turned to her, and said;

"Anyway; Take care miss?…"

"Black, Rose Black." She put out her hand in reply. He shook her hand, and then nearly shocked her to death when kissed the back of her palm. Rose was completely taken aback.

"Dean Winchester… Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>Sookie Stackhouse looked as normal as a 23 year old barmaid could be. She had blond hair, long tan legs that looked good in her black work shorts, and was blessed with a very ample chest if she did say so herself.<p>

You'd figure with all of these qualities she would have been married, or at least dating by now. But Sookie had a disability that held her back from that. As well as holding her back from been what others would call COMPLETELY normal.

Because Sookie Stackhouse was Telepathic. She could read people's minds.

Sometimes it was just emotions, other times words and thoughts. Every now and then she would see pictures or something like videos playing in her mind. It was always different, and it was always turned 'on.' She had learned how to block some thoughts out, and she became a master in pretending not to have heard OR react to people's thoughts.. But the damage was already done.

You see, Sookie had been able to read minds since she was a little child. So by the time she had learned that it wasn't smart to let others know that you could read there mind, everyone in Bon temps already knew there was something wrong with her. She was a outcast, not only from her peers, but from herself. Why, you ask?

Ever tried to date a boy, knowing that all he was thinking about was if you where blonde all the way down? Or trying to keep a straight face with the popular girl from English class, when you knew all she wanted to do was publicly embarrass you and ruin your reputation? Just because her boyfriend said that he 'thought Sookie was cute..'?

The only people that had ever excepted Sookie for what she was are her Grandmother 'Gran', her Brother Jason, and her best friends Arlene, Tara and Lafayette.

Now at 23, Sookie had managed to find a balance for her life. A mix of working, Reading romance novels, Tanning, Listening and not listening that kept her happy and sane. And at the current moment, She was working.

So when a young girl with red hair and beautiful green eyes sat at a table in her section, Sookie thought nothing of it. She fixed her blond ponytail, She tightened her green stings of waiter's apron and grabbed a menu off the rack.

And neither Sookie or the red haired woman assumed that in the next few hours their whole lives, and their Destiny's, would change completely.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a menu, miss?" Sookie asked as she stopped in front of the table. The red-hair girl jumped Sky-high as she turned and looked at her. Sookie felt a deep feeling of shock and unease come for the girl, but oddly enough, she didn't hear a word of her thoughts.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Sookie apologized quickly as she frowned. The panic she felt coming from this girl was just not normal; It seemed to deep rooted that Sookie knew that there was more then enough reason to be worried… Trama? Abuse? With that huge bag she carried in with her, she might even be a runaway.. Sookie had to watch over this poor girl.

"Oh, no, It wasn't you.. It's just… I'm a little jumpy today is all." The girl then, waved off her hand at the menus. "And no thanks for the menu.. I have a taxi waiting outside, I'm just here to meet someone."

Sookie turned on her brightest smile, as she put the menu under her arm.

"Well, that's no problem at all.. And if I must say, you have the prettiest accent I've ever heard…"

The girl then smiled back as Sookie, and Sookie felt her panic let up a bit.

"Why thank you sweetheart, that's the kindest thing I've heard all summer…" The red head joked, as she looked back to the door of the restaurant, obviously waiting for someone. "I just hope I'm not taking up to much of your time."

"Of course not! And if you want, you can tell me who you're meetin'. Then I can send them over to ya right away…" _and if it's a pedophile, kidnapper, or one of those Ratrays, I'll call the police… _Sookie thought with a vengeance. She knew just how dark and evil a human mind could get, and she'd be damned before she let someone hurt a young teenage girl…

"Oh. It's the manger of 'Homestead Homes?' I'm picking out a new house and a business place, and signing the papers today…" Sookie's eyebrows went up in amazement.

"You're.. Buying a home and a Business from Mrs. Macao?" _Whoops.._

"Yes, that's her name. I called and talked to her when decided to move here and open a Bakery somewhere nearby… Is that so surprising?"

"Well.. Yes." Sookie said with a smile. The girl.. Woman raised a eyebrow back at her. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so young… I though you where a Teenager."

"Oh!" the girl said, as if that explained everything. "Well, if you must know, I'm only 19." _'At least that's what my fake Drivers license says… Thank bloody goodness for goblin magic.' _Rose thought. Sookie didn't hear a thing.

"Well, I'll be sure to send her right over after she walks in…" Sookie said with a embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, that would be lovely." The girl… WOMAN said with a kind nod to her. Sookie turned around and walked back to the menu rack so she could put away the menus she had grabbed.

She couldn't believe she had mistaken this woman for _16-year-old!_ And what was even more odd was how she couldn't pick up on the woman's thoughts… Emotions, yes, but she didn't hear a thing comin' from her head… that was odd. Very odd. Out of the corner of her eyes that Sookie casught Mrs. Macao walking in the door, with a odd smile on her face. Sookie immediately started to walk over, intending to take her over to the young British gir- woman that was waiting for her.

And it was as she was walking to Mrs. Macao that she picked up on her thoughts.. Sookie's blood ran cold.

_I can't believe my luck just yesterday we where struggling to get that new car now today I get to sell two houses, both at a inflated price, not that this stupid tea-drinker will know already have the old Compton house picked out, and added a extra 7,000 dollars to the tag girl don't even know it's a fixer upper to begin with, oh thank goodness I called Red's construction company allready and let them know, girl is gonna need it and red will pay be for the business to, not to mention the second house she's gonna buy oh how great is that, I can jump up the price on that to, and walk away with a extra 10,000! I can finally get rid of that ridiculous and un-sellable house and that girl won't even know those British people are used to pounds, not dollars anyway, not like she'll ever have a clue…_

Sookie saw red… How freaking dare that woman? And here she though that she was good people. She went to church with Gran and had two lovely kids. But now Sookie read her like a book. And that odd little smile of hers. The woman was as greedy as a hog! Sookie straighten her pony tail again with determined glint in her eyes, as she marched over to the table the British girl was sitting at.

* * *

><p>"Ya know… There are A LOT of fixer-upper houses around here." The blonde waitress said out of the blue, as Rose looked back up to her.<p>

"Oh?… Really?…" Rose asked, trying to be conversational. She had no idea where this was going, but the waitress was nice enough.

"Why, yes. There is this one house, by my place, called the old Compton home? It's a right mess. You'd have to put just as much money fixing up the place as you would buyin' it… Not even worth a look, if you ask me."

"Really?.. How bad is it?.." Rose said, as she started to pale. The Old Compton home was the house that she was talking to the Realtor about… to hear that it was a wreck was a bit of a shock.

"Oh, yes… It's in tethers.. Poor old place. Used to be a lovely place years ago before Mr. Compton died inside of it about four years back… Now it's just a shell of a building that's right next to the cemetery."

"CEMETERY? And wa moment, a man DIED inside the house?…" Rose burst, and she unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach. Her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Well, of course… Didn't you know? I just assumed, with the full dis-closer law…" Sookie said offhand in her sweetest, kindest voice…

It was a minute later that Mrs. Macao spotted them, and made her way over to the table… Only to be meet by the glares of two very infuriated women.

* * *

><p>Sookie ran to the Taxi, making it just before the young woman got inside.<p>

"Miss, MISS.."

"OH, Hello." The red-headed British woman stopped just before stepping inside the door, and turned to the other woman.

"Hi…" Sookie said with a smile, and a guilty conscience.. "Look.. I wanted to say I was sorry for interfering earlier.. It was just… Well…" Sookie took a deep breath.

"I just can't stand people taking advantage of others, and I just had to do something. I just couldn't let her do that to you, and… Well.. I'm sorry if I cost you your house."

The woman smiled back at her, and waved the worry off with her other hand.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's fine! Turns out she had a Villa on her list of homes she was selling; That I can remodel to be my house AND my bakery… Really, it worked up much better then I had hoped… Of course, Mrs. Macao wasn't to happy about it." She said with a smirk. Sookie smirked back at her, and soon then both laughed… the situation was just to funny not to laugh at.

"So… Anyway, if you don't mind… I have a quick question for you." Rose said, after they had both finished laughing.

"Sure, Anything!" Sookie said, turning on her ultra-bright smile again.

"How did you figure out what that woman was trying to do?.. How did you know?…"

Sookie paled a little bit at that question.. She looked back to her, as she got more and more nervous.

"Well… You see… I'm kinda… I've always been able to…."

"Just know things?.." The British woman added helpfully.

"Well, not really… but yes.. It's a little more…" Sookie took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"I can read minds." Sookie confessed. She waited for the back lash to occur. To be called odd, crazy, or what not… But the red headed woman just blinked, and then, after a moment, smiled.

"Well, that explains everything." Sookie's mouth dropped.

"You mean… You believe me?" Sookie could barely believe her luck.

"Well, of course I do. I'd be a hypocrite not to…"

"You mean… You can…"

"OH! Oh, no no no… Not really. You see, I'm a Witch." It was now Sookie's turn to jaw-drop and eye-pop. The British girl just smiled at her, and put out her hand.

"Here, let's do this right, I'm Rose. Rose Marie Black. Witch."

Sookie smiled, and put out her own hand.

"I'm Sookie… Sookie Stackhouse. Telepath. Welcome to Bon Temps!"


	4. Making a home

Lucky for Harry, one of the few things he learned from the Durleys was baking and cooking. So that's what he planned to do. Served baked goods and breakfast.

Now Rose had a small breakfast menu already planned out, with cakes, pies, donuts, cupcakes, and pasties served all day. The things she didn't know how to bake, the kind ladies that she hired to be the kitchen staff were more then happy to make. And after Sookie Stackhouse's grandmother (Who now insisted on called 'Gran') gave Rose some great local recipes like upside-down cornbread cake, homemade pecan pie, southern sweet tea, and southern spiced tea, She had more then a full menu.

looking outside the front window of her eatery She could see old wooden plague that read 'The Black Rose Bakery". named that for obvious reasons. It was set up inside the Louisiana Villa that Sookie had helped her out with… funded with the money gained after selling off two of the black family homes. (She gave number 12 quietly over to the Weasley family, but Harry couldn't bring himself to sell the house in Godric's hallow. It was still under 'Harry's' ownership.)

With the help of a construction crew and a few food vendors it was up and running. And it had only taken two weeks. After the heavy mix of cleaning chemicals, indoor and outdoor paint, and magic even the drive way of the aged villa looked brand new. She had put a lot into breathing some new life into her new place.

She smiled proudly at her work as she grabbed a soapy rag and finished wiping down the last of the eatery's tables. She WAS opening for the first time in a few hours, and she wanted to make sure everything was done. The Villa's old dining room had been turned into the bakery's seating area. When you opened the dining room doors, it lead right out to the wrap-around porch and a beautiful green backyard. With just a few tables and chairs it could become an outdoor eating area, but as Rose looked outside and towards the bright backyard she knew would wait for cooler weather to do that… No one in there right mind would eat outdoors in _this _kind of heat…

Even the kitchen was changed. It now housed two extra baking ovens and a large walk-in cooler. And the liquor bar was changed into a pastry showcase and cash counter…

_All and all, it's a huge change… But it all looks wonderful.. _Rose thought to herself as she finished cleaning her table. _Now if only I could figure out what to do with the REST of the house. _She ended sourly.

She only needed the dining room, kitchen, and parking lot for her Eatery, and one bedroom for herself… But she had another 3 bedrooms, a lobby, and a grand staircase on this floor, as well as a entire second floor she needed to figure out what to do with…

She crossed her arms and sighed as she thought it over… Maybe rent out the rooms? Bed and breakfast?… Make an office for herself somewhere?.. She shrugged lightly. She'd figure it out later…

Right now, She was truly ready to open shop.

* * *

><p>Opening day was a surprising treat. Apparently Sookie, her best friend Tara, and Gran had been spreading the word. She had a lot of customers from <em>Merolettes<em>, The local Baptist church, The parish road crew, and a un-planned gathering of 'The Descendants of the glorious Dead". This was a group of people that could trace there blood line directly from someone that had served in the Civil war. All on the side of the South. Rose thought that the name was a bit much, but the people where kind and sweet, so she had no qualms with letting them take over the south side the of the eatery. (Much to her own silent amusement.)

It was during this opening rush that Rose learned something very important… Everybody knew everybody in Bon Temps. Take Sam Merolotte, for instance. Sam owned the dinner bar Merolottes that Sookie worked at, and knew 90 present of the people that walked though his doors.. This was because Merolettes was pretty much the only Lunch and Dinner restaurant in town. Rose was glad when Sam decided to stop by and take a seat close to the pastry counter. Without his input, and with how fast she was working, she was sure would have forgotten at least one person's name.

Sam had been a great help. He had commented lightly on how "Jimmy Botehouse, Brown hair? He likes his food Burnt.. REALLY Burnt.." or "Lafayette likes a lot of Sugar.. So just put some on the side.." and "All Belafeaurs act that way towards other people.. Well, except for Terry, but he's a special case."

And in between these helpful hints, Rose found out why Sam was helping Rose out, and was glad she was opening the Eatery.

First, Sam's restaurant didn't serve Breakfast. Half of the Restaurant was actually a bar, so it was open very late. So late, that most of the waitresses and cooks where to tired to come back to serve customers.

Second, This was now the ONLY place to sit and have breakfast. The grabbitquik has a few breakfast items and a 10-year-old coffee machine, but that was it. And Sam himself was looking forward to taking advantage of the new breakfast spot. And the last reason…

"I was wondering if I could sell some of your cakes and pies at my place.." Sam mentioned shyly, grabbing Rose's full attention. She turned and blinked at the stocky ash-blonde man, as she paused her transaction with the customer in front of her.

"What do you mean?… You want me to bake for your restaurant, too?" Rose said, as she grabbed two cherry cream donuts, and put them in a bag for her customer.

"Kinda… I want to serve some more deserts.. But all I can really give out is Surbert and ice-cream.." He said, placing aside his pecan pie. "I'd like to give my customers some other choices. So, Do we have a deal?.."

Rose handed the bag to her waiting customer as she smiled kindly as said a quick 'Have a good day.' Sam had been wonderful to her so far, and Sookie said he wasn't one to steal business from anyone… and by supplying cakes and pies to Sam, she was getting more business as well… That didn't to bad to her. She turned back to an anxiously awaiting Sam.

"Sure thing.." Rose said with a bright smile. "I'll bake them for you, as long as you're sure you don't let them go to waste."

Sam smiled back at her. "I Promise."

And in the one day Rose won over all of Bon Temps. With her quick-turnout of Pasties and Breakfasts, The homey southern endearment of her venue, and British charm that was all her own. She made a place for herself in the tiny southern community.

* * *

><p>Rose pulled her old van into the back lot of Merlotte's. This was her first delivery today, and she still had 4 more places to go. The second was to another restaurant the next town over, another for the grabitquick, and a cake for a party that was going to be held today on the outskirts of town. The store was closed about half a hour ago, so now she was busy bring over sam's order and few left over croissants and pasties as well. They didn't sell that well today, and she didn't want to throw them out. Sam was always glad to take care of these "extras" for her, and she was just glad they didn't go to waste.<p>

As soon as she opened the car door, Sam and Terry opened the restaurant door, and stepped out. It seemed that they had been expecting her, and it was then that Rose realized just how load her large delivery van really was. She smirked sheepishly to herself, and hopped out of the driver's seat to dropped to the ground. She only dropped a foot or so, but enough to have Sam smirk at her.

"You know, I always forget how small you are… Until I see you do something like that." Sam jeered as Terry gave a kind grin, and went to the back.

"Yes, Well.. I'm still a growing girl." She pulled the lock clasp under the driver's seat. This opened up the two back doors for Terry and Sam. She then joined in bringing the baked goods into the restaurant.

"So your order was; Two pecan pies, Two chocolate cakes, One apple pie, One Cherry pie, one peach pie, and an up-side-down cornbread cake. I also got you some extra pasties and Croissants, if you want."

"Sure thing…" Sam called from inside her van as he started grabbing some of his order from the back. "And you got the birthday cake, to, Right?.."

Rose paled, and looked at Sam in shock. "Birthday cake?.. What birthday cake?"

"Hoyt's birthday cake.. His mama decided they where going to have the party here, so she said she's just have you drop the cake off when you stopped by.." Sam looked at Rose and frowned. "Didn't his mom call you?.."

Rose sighed heavily. "No, She didn't, but I have the cake with me anyway… lucky that."

All three of them with arms full of pies and cakes then walked into the restaurant's kitchen. They laid out all of the pies around the table in the back of the store, when Rose turned and gave a wave at Lafayette, who was wearing a bright new shade of eye shadow.

Lafayette was a tall and good looking black man. And Gay. Very, very gay. And the best cook in Bon temps. He had an army of spices and mixes that he'd add to every salad, burger, and plate that he made. People even asked for 'Burgers Lafayette' by name when ordering. Of course, he was also hard as nails and wasn't beyond knocking a grown man to the floor if provoked.

"I've got your Pies." Rose said, just as Arlene was walking up to place in a order.

"Hey, Rosie-girl.. Did you bring Hoyt's Birthday cake wit' you, too?" Lafayette asked as he stood where he was, manning his grill. Flipping over some burgers and steaks.

"Oh, I hope you did! 'Cause his Momma's been ranting about the party all day, n' about haven' to move it Merlotte's, the pop, the ice, the drinks, and I don't think I could take her rantin' about one more thing!" Arlene said, as she put another order on the spinning wheel and put both her hands on her hip.

Arlene was woman that was getting a little older but was still skinny. She had bright and lively red hair with a southern attitude to match. She also had two kids and two ex-husbands and could hold her own against any twenty-something girl that came her way.. At least if you asked her.

"Yes, I brought it, but only because it was in the van to begin with. Would have been a chore that one, doubling back or making a second trip…" Rose said in her British Sauvé, as she placed the pies down on the table, where Sam, John, or Lafayette would cut them later. A thought then dawned on her, as she turned around and faced the other two Employees.

"And wait a bloody minute… How is it that everybody knows that the party had been moved but me? First Sam, then Terry, now you two?…"

"Oh, Sam only knows because I told him.. and I only know because Ren'e told me.. And he only knew because Jason told him… and Jason only knows because he's best friends with Hoyt." Arlene tried to explain… Rose just blinked a few times.

"So… how did Lafayette know?.."

"Oh honey, I just know things…" Lafayette said, giving Rose a leering smile.. Rose had to stop herself from laughing. Lafayette was not only gay, but a total pervert.

"You just know things, huh?.." Rose jeered back.

"Oh, yeah. LOTS of things…"

"What are ya' all talking about?.." A soft voice said, as Sookie walked in the back door, carrying two of the cakes with her. Blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes shining, all made-up, and smiling just as pretty as a picture. It was obvious from her shorts and shirt she had just arrived to start work.

"About How Lafayette and Arlene knew that Hoyt's party was changed before me…" Rose said, giving a fake pout for effect.

"OOHH! you mean about it being held here, instead of at the house?…"

"WHAT! Not you, too!" She shrieked, As Lafayette and Arlene burst out laughing.

"Well, you see, Gran told me because Mrs. Fortenberry told…"

"Sooks, you can stop right there… I get the picture…."

* * *

><p>Sookie, Rose, Gran, Layfayette and Sookie's brother Jason all sat on the porch of the Stackhouse' age-old country home after Hoyt's party. Apparently that house had been in the Stackhouse family for 100 some years.. And it still looked wonderful. It wasn't as grand or big as the Villa that Rose had bought but it had a charm and warmth that the Villa lacked.<p>

The tablecloths and window drapes where homemade, and the paint was a bit faded but still a warm yellow. It made Rose think of a Country version of the Burrow, and her heart ached and she was fairly distracted.

"So.. Rose… How you liking Bon Temps?.." Jason said, trying to start a conversation with her for the fourth time. Rose broke out of her thoughts and gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm liking it well enough… The eatery is doing good, and everyone here is top notch." Rose said with a smile to him.

"Yep.. This town is a little slice of Heaven. say. Have you gone to one of our here Football game yet?…"

"Oh… You mean American football?.." Jason's heartbreaking blue eyes lit up, as he nodded excitedly. Rose sensed danger up ahead… Sookie had warned her that her brother, Who was a exactly as blonde as she was a first rant Horn-dog. He charmed and seduced women left and right… and if the way he had been looking at her all night and the leading questions he was asking where going anywhere; Rose assumed that Jason intended her to be his next seduction.

"No, sorry. I haven't had the Pleasure." Rose said and Jason's ears picked up. She quietly put her glass of Sweet Tea down (Everyone else was drinking wine, and Jason had a Beer.) as she planned to excuse herself and flee Jason's company quickly.

"You really should.. You know, there is a game this Friday if you want.."

"JASON STACKHOUSE, You better not trin' any of your old tricks on that Girl!" Gran then busted out, as she gave a hard glare to him from the other side of the table. Lafayette and Sookie both started snickering.

"HEY! GRAN! I was just offering to take her to.."

"I know what you where offering, Boy, And I better not hear you offer it again! Rose is a good girl, so you keep your hands to yourself." Gran the turned to Rose, and placed her glass of sweet tea back in her hand. She then gave her a look that said 'Don't worry, I'll keep him in check.'

Jason blanched, and started sputtering. Rose just looked at Sookie as they gave one another knowing smiles…

It was good to have Gran on there side.

* * *

><p>Rose laid down in bed as she sighed. So far, life as "Rose" had been going very well. Her business was working out and her life was pretty quiet and happy. But now, <em>he<em> was beginning to feel guilty.

She had opened a store, and people loved it.. She had made friends, and they really cared for her. She had made a new life, and she was enjoying it.

But all the while she was lying to them, and hiding things. Because all the while, she was still _Harry Potter _and Voldermort still needed to be defeated.

They both knew there was a little more then 8 months before the baby was born, but there was only a month and a half before the wizarding world realized Harry was gone… if not sooner. There was no way past it. 'Rose' may be safe and happy in America now, but in England, there was still a war raging. And at some point 'Harry' would have to return home.

Just the thought broke her heart, both ways. If she stayed here, in the USA, England would suffer. Harry would be abandoning his friends and the entire light side. When 'harry' left, and went back to England, 'Rose' would have to leave her child behind. And she would be abandoning her friends and the Eatery, that she had come to love.

Something would have to be sacrificed ether way. _His _old life, and her new. _His _responsibilities or her child. _His _destiny or her dream. He had no way of knowing how his friends would take his return… Or his sudden departure, ether.

She tried to clear her head. The decision to go back to England or stay would have to wait.. Literally, it would have to wait for another 8 months, maybe even more. Rose sighed and took a few deep breaths as she wrapped her fingers around her long, red hair. She then took her time in putting it in a simple, smooth pony tail. She had yet to learn how to style it, though she had been doing a good job of keeping it clean and orderly.

But right now, she had two more immediate concerns.

First, She needed to get to the nearest wizarding shopping place to make some potions and check on her estates and the news from England.

Second, She had to get to a muggle doctor soon and start pre-natal care. IMMEDITITLY. That was the main reason that she had allowed gripfitch to give her the potion that flipped her Y X Chromosomes and allowed her to be a Lily-look-alike instead of a James clone. Wizard pregnancies and pre-natal care were more extensive and much more high-risk then normal female pregnancies… The fact that it helped hide her from the wizarding world was just a added bonus…

When the goblins has asked if she wanted the potion, the answer was a no brainier. She wasn't going to risk her child for anything…

But, Before that… Rose would have to lose her virginity. She let out a even loader sigh at that. She couldn't go into the doctor's office claiming to be pregnant, when hymen was still there… She understood WHY the potion would of given her a hymen, but it still didn't make it any less annoying.

Plus, there was another reason. Rose looked over to the left side of her nightstand. A yellow-green potion, like spring grass, was sitting there. While Harry wasn't sure he wanted to use it.. He was glad that Gripfitch gave him the option.

It was a form blood adoption called the "Legacy" potion. If one was expecting a child under less then happy circumstances this potion was available to them. All they had to do was drink it after having…. Intercourse… with another person And the Child's paternity would change. It would go directly from the biological father, to the other man.

Rose though that it was cruel and underhanded way to handle things.. Until Gripfitch reminded him that not all rape victims where single. Some where Married, had children, or couldn't expect to have another child again. This way they could keep there family (Or at least there bloodline) intact, in there own way.

He had taken the potion with him, but he still didn't want to use it.

Yes, it still made him sick to think that he was carrying his uncle's child. Yes, he was terrified of what would happen if the word got out, or if the baby came out looking like the fat bastard. But what about the other father? The man would then become the biological father after he drank the potion?

Would she tell them? Would they want to be apart of the babies life? Would they be the one to raise them when Harry returned to England, or if he died?… She'd be lying to them, one way or the other. And Rose didn't think that she could handle anymore lies.

That didn't sit right with her.. It didn't sit right with her at all. But she still couldn't bring herself to toss it away.

Apart of her felt that using the potion was wrong.. But another part of her wanted her child to have a father. A man that would be there for the baby when she left. Be able to protect the child from anything and everything that came their way.

A man that would be that child's Father, in every sense of the word.

But where in the Hell was she going to find a man like that, anyway?


	5. Hunter's Heaven

Dean walked quickly and quietly up to the back door of the house.. Armed with his shotgun at his side and lock picking kit in his hand, he got to work on the latch. He had been outside New Orléans for two weeks, _two freaking weeks_, when he had finally gotten a REAL lead. When he what first started his search for the three missing girls, He did all the normal things one would do on a hunt.. Question people, find leads, research it, then Gank it.

But for some reason, he kept on getting off course. Something kept him from finding out what was really going on...

He had questioned the families, the police, The local Voodoo priestess Olia, even the god damned next door neighbors.. But it wasn't until two hours ago that the bell went off in the back of his head.

_And it only took two freaking weeks..._ He inwardly growled to himself. _Wouldn't of taken that long if Sam wasn't at COLLEGE.. But Nooo.. Stanford boy had to take off and- No. Stop that._ Dean shook his head viciously. _Don't think about that.. On a hunt.. Drop it. Just Drop it._

The door knob gave a small POP, and the door opened a little. Dean pocketed his kit as he raised his shotgun up, Leveling it for good aim. He stepped into the house. _Get in, Get 'em, then get out fast..._

He stepped into the house, and walked around. The first floor seemed clear... He took a quick walk of the place just to be sure. It was when he came on an odd door off the living room that he stopped. He figured it was a closet before.. but now, with a light coming out from the bottom.. He wasn't so sure. He opened the door quietly and looked in...

Staircase... The door lead down to a basement. _Bingo._

He angled his sawed off down the stairs and started the climb down. What he saw when he got to the bottom..

Well, The evil witch he had hunted he figured would be here.. But the three missing girls he had looked for, standing around her in a protective fashion.. _That_ he was not expecting.

"Hello, Olia..." He said, his attention turned to the 'Voodoo priestess' in the middle. She smiled hatefully back at the hunter. The other girls still standing in their places around her.

"Mr. Winchester... Wondering when you where going to show up."

"Well, I would have been here sooner, if you hadn't been sending me on wild goose chases the last two weeks." He said, being sure to raise his gun a bit more. The 'Priestess' moved back, but the teenage girls stayed still. Dean wondered about that for a moment, and he took his eyes off the woman so he could take a look at the girls.

All three where tired-looking, wearing dresses that didn't seem to fit their age or style.. and all where wearing creepy, twisted looking necklaces with a stone in the middle with a spidery symbol etched in it. It was then that Dean looked into their eyes.. Their sad, glassy, hopeless eyes...

"You fucking BITCH.. Your controlling them!"

Olia only smiled, and then tilted her head back and laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure that out.. And to tell you the truth, it's not all that hard to control these Blonde Bimbos." The woman said, as she reached her hand over, and brush one of the girl's hair. Like someone would pet a dog.

"Offer them shopping trip, a new purse, or something shiny and they fall right in line. Just ask their former boyfriends." She said, with a sadistic smirk, as she turned back to Dean.

"Really, You should be grateful... I'm putting these useless, ungrateful spoiled brats to good use."

"And what use would that be?.." Dean asked. He had to, really, because he had no clue. Olia looked at him and glared.

"The thing about Voodoo, my dear hunter... Is that you can't do it for _yourself." _Dean winced at that.

"So you put those necklaces on the girls, So you could make them cast voodoo spells for you."

"If you want something done right..." Olia said with a smirk.

"Good to know." Dean said. Olia then lifted and dropped her arm down hard. The three girls leap to attack.

Dean dropped his shotgun, so he could fight the girls hand-to-hand.. he'd be damned before he shot innocent girls because some fucking WITCH was controlling them. Instead, he held them off, and overpowered them so he could yank off the necklaces, one at a time. It took about two minutes, a lot of shuffling, and a black eye, but he managed it. Luckily after he took the necklaces off, the girls collapsed in exhaustion.

When the last girl fell to the ground, Dean was able to turn his attention back to the main problem. Olia. He turned and glared at her as she stood in shock just staring at him. It seemed she hadn't been expecting him to take out the others... Or to stay in front of the stair case which was the only way out. Dean smiled as he leaned down and picked his shotgun off the floor. Once again, he aimed it at the Voodoo bitch.

"... I take you didn't think this through all the way?..." Dean asked as Olia looked at him in fear. She tried to bolt further into the basement.

None of the neighbors heard the gunshot that followed. None noticed the black Impala that drove away. But the police lights and sirens that arrived 15 minutes later, due to an "anonymous tipster" was heard loud and clear.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad..." Dean said on his cell, after his father picked up. He was speeding out of New Orleans like a bat out of hell, not that it was much of a difference as to how he normally drove. But since he promised his dad he would call when he got done, he called him.<p>

"_Hey boy. You finish up that job yet?..."_ John Winchester's gruff voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Yes, Sir I did... Turns out it was the Voodoo priestess the entire time. She mind-warped the girls into doing her dirty work for her. It's all taken care of."

_"You mean to tell me you've been talkin' to the woman behind the whole thing since day one,; and you just figured it out** now**_**?..." **

Dean winced at his father's words. He also shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It wasn't just her lying to me.. She'd been sleeping with the officer in charge of finding the girls, he was lying to me, too."

_"Ya, and next time those lies could get you killed. You messed up, Dean. Don't let it happen again."_

"Yes, Sir. I promise I won't." Dean said in a steady voice. Inside, he was wavering. He hated it when his father treated him this way.

_"Good.. I'm heading down to Jericho now. I might be there a few days."_

"You mean by centennial Highway?... Those missing men on the road?" Dean said, looking interested.

_" Their not just missing.. they Disappeared entirely. Not a trace of them left. I'll be there in the morning. If you find a new job, call me, if not lay low until i'm done here. I'll call you."_

"Got it, Sir." The tone on the other side of the phone let Dean know that his father had hung up. He hung up as well. Dean sighed as he kept his eyes on the road. He and his dad had hunted separately for about two years now, but somehow his pop was still running things, even from afar. Dean didn't really know how he felt about that.. He sighed as he looked to a road sign on his left.

**Bon temps; 50 miles**. Dean suddenly smirked.

He still remembered that pretty young thing he meet at the airport. Rose Black. He was just there to drop off Pastor Jim who was needed for a possession in D.C., But then he saw her, and he had to admit she caught his attention. She was almost everything he was looking for in a girl.

Petite, with long colored hair, and gorgeous green eyes.. Yeah, she was a little shy, but that was ok. And English! He smiled. He'd never been with a English girl before. She was something else, something he'd yet to have before. He'd have to look her up when he stopped off for the night...

She said she was opening a new store in town, right? Not many new stores open in small towns. She shouldn't be that hard to track down. Not for a hunter like him. The phone call with his father now out of his mind... A pleased smile now crossed his face.

Well, He did said they might run into one another again, didn't he?... He'd hate to disappoint.

* * *

><p>He drove into Bons Temps, and quickly found the local dining spot.<p>

_Merlottes._ That was a different kinda name.. But then again this was a different kinda place.. It looked like a cross between a log cabin and a local pub. He had to admit he kinda liked it. Figuring it was late enough to stop and have a bite to eat he pulled into the parking lot and made his way inside.

Just a few moments after walking in the joint, he froze.

A young brunette in VERY short shorts walked by with a tray of burgers and fries.. A another waitress, blonde and bubbly, leaned over the fully stocked bar and put in an order for a table. Two guys in road crew gear, one wearing a AC/DC shirt, where playing pool in the gaming area off to the side.. And a guy at the grill was tossing herds and spices on a big, thick steak he was cooking up.

Bar... Burgers... Babes... and a Pool table... Dean could hardly belive his eyes.

He was in hunter's heaven... He had no idea how this day could get any better.

Then, She walked in... Rose. His sweet, cute, across-the-pond beauty. Carrying in _PIES_... lots and lots of _PIES_.

"I've got two cherry, two apple, and one pecan. The rest is still in the truck."

Dean was about to pinch himself.

"Oh, yeah... This is definitely heaven."


End file.
